


Cabin Fever

by rosesandcream



Category: Glee
Genre: A pinch of smut, Cabin, Fluff, M/M, Old Friends, so fucking cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcream/pseuds/rosesandcream
Summary: Blaine goes to Sams's cabin with his friends, hoping to have a good time and forget about his break up with Kurt. There are  3 bedrooms, two couples, and then Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine has to share a room with Sebastian (;
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just love seblaine sooo much and this story is super cheesy but I love it ;)

Blaine opened the car door and hopped out of the car. He inhaled the sweet-smelling air of the woods and stretched his arms. He was glad to be out of the city to spend some time with his friends. This is what he needed; Kurt had ended their engagement and Blaine wasn't completely over it yet. He just wanted to have a great weekend with his friends that he didn't get to spend enough time with.

"Blaine! Stop staring out at the lake and get your ass over here. We need to bring all this stuff in". Mercedes was carrying a duffel bag under each of her arms and was making her way to the cabin.

"Okay, okay. I'm just happy to be out of the city," he said while walking over to the trunk of the car to grab a couple of bags.

"I know, isn't it nice to be somewhere without all of that 'city noise'?" Sam said as he walked around to the back of the car to grab the two heavy coolers, obviously trying to show Mercedes just how strong he was.

"Yeah. Are Rachel and Brody almost here? I thought they were right behind us?" Blaine asked while walking with Sam to the front door of the cabin.

"Well, they pulled off to the side of the road so that 'Rachel could go to the bathroom'" Sam said with air-quotes after setting down the two red coolers with a grunt.

"Aah," Blaine said with raised eyebrows. "I didn't think it took 20 minutes to go to the bathroom". Sam laughed and they made their way back out to the car to grab more bags.

After they had finished unloading the car and after Sam had shown them around the Cabin, Rachel and Brody finally showed up. Sam, Mercedes, and Blaine made their way out to help the two love birds unpack their car. Rachel and Brody hopped out of the car, and Rachel's hair was a little messy.

"So, Rachel," Blaine said while looking at her teasingly. She looked up with a smile. "How come it took 20 minutes to go to the bathroom?".

Rachel giggled as blush spread around her face. "Um- there was a line". She continued to giggle and Brody nudged her.

"Oh? I thought you guys just pulled off to the side of the road?" Sam said with a knowing grin.

"Alright guys, enough!" Brody said while opening the trunk. They all grabbed a bag and brought the luggage into the Cabin.

Once all of the food was unpacked and people had settled in a bit, they all grabbed a beer and headed out to the backyard. There was a big table out there, and they all took a seat.

"Should I go grab a deck of cards?" Sam said while already pushing out his chair. Everybody nodded in agreement as they sipped on their beers, enjoying the view of the lake. Sam grabbed a deck of cards and they all decided to play a few games of cards. Blaine was seated at the head of the table, and the other two couples were each seated next to each other, holding hands, playing footsie, etc. Blaine had never felt so single in his life.

"Guys, I feel like such a fifth wheel!" Blaine said with a small pout. Everybody reassured him simultaneously that he wasn't, but Blaine just huffed and rolled his eyes. They had already talked about coming out here when he and Kurt were still together, so when they made a plan to come out here after he and Kurt broke up, they felt that they should invite him.

Brody set down his beer and said, "Oh! I invited one of my friends out here who's also single. I talked to the others about it but I guess I forgot to tell you!" Blaine looked at him with a look that was a little bit annoyed. He and Brody never really got along well, but never said anything about it. Blaine just always felt that something was off with him. It was no surprise that he told everyone this except him. "But on the bright side, there you won't be a fifth wheel! I actually invited him because I think you guys know him. He went to that boy's school in Lima? I met him at work and he's really cool, and he said that he knew you guys so I thought that I _must_ invite him."

Rachel said, "What a small world! Blaine went to Dalton! I didn't know that you're friend lived in Lima".

Blaine dreaded Brody's answer but asked anyway. "What's his name?"

"Sebastian Smythe? He said that he knew you, Blaine." Blaine choked on his beer when Brody said his name, and all of the other glee clubbers just sat there awkwardly because they all knew that Sebastian was a sore spot. He had almost blinded Blaine.

"Sebastian is your friend?" Blaine said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Brody said uncertainly, confused by everybody's reaction to his name. "Why? What did he do?"

"Well," Mercedes said, about to tell the story of the rock salt filled slushy.

"No," Blaine interrupted. "It's fine. He's fine." Mercedes got the hint and just left it. They all played cards in silence for a couple more minutes, but a light-hearted conversation started again and everything was fine. They played cards while the sun set, and then Sam got up to start making dinner.

Mercedes and Sam worked on barbequing some burgers and hot dogs while the other 3 set the table and got the toppings station ready. Blaine felt uncomfortable around Rachel and Brody, they were still in the honeymoon face. As she was setting down napkins, he was curled up behind her either kissing her neck or whispering something into her ear that made her giggle and blush. Blaine just continued to get things ready awkwardly.

Sam announced that the food was ready, and Blaine said a silent thank you that he wouldn't be alone with the two honeymooners any longer. Sam and Mercedes were still affectionate, but not nearly as out there as Rachel and Brody.

They had decided to sit at the indoor table for dinner because of mosquitos. As everybody was getting seated into their seats and were about to cheers their beers, they were interrupted. "Mmm... Burgers!"

Everybody turned around to see Sebastian standing at the door with a suit case. Blaine did not look happy, and it did not help that all Sebastian's leering green eyes would focus on was him.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a moment of surprise and silence because Brody said that Sebastian wouldn't get here until tomorrow night. Brody finally decided to break the awkward silence by getting up from his seat to take Sebastian's bag. He looked equally shocked as the others. "Hey Seb!" he said while he collected him into a quick hug. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

Sebastian didn't seem phased by the fact that he was not expected. "Yeah, well, my case ended up not going to court so I had the afternoon off. I was going to wait until tomorrow to drive up, but I just figured why not come tonight?" Everybody smiled and welcomed him. Well, except for Blaine. Sebastian toed off his shoes and shrugged off his coat right before walking over to the table to sit down. Sam and Mercedes got the hint and squished to one side of the bench, and Sebastian squeezed in right next to them. Blaine stirred uncomfortably because he and Sebastian were sitting at a 90-degree angle, so their knees were pressed together.

"So, how are all of the New Directions finding life outside of that shitty high-school?"

Everyone else chuckled. Rachel swallowed her drink and responded, "Hey! It was not shitty. We just didn't pay 30 thousand dollars to attend every year." Sebastian put his hands up in defeat because no matter how great Dalton was, 30 grand was a lot.

Sebastian grabbed a burger and the entire group ate dinner and a conversation seemed to flow easily. They talked about college, jobs, anything that came to mind. Blaine loosened up and grew comfortable in Sebastian's presence. He thought it would be just like high school where he would get hit on every 2 seconds, but surprisingly, Sebastian was surprisingly pleasant. Once they all finished their food, they remained at the table for another 20 minutes just laughing and having a good time. Blaine thought that Sebastian might not ruin this trip and that he might actually have a good time.

Once they got up from the table and the dishes were clean, they switched from beer to wine. They all poured themselves a glass and sat around the fireplace. Blaine ended up sitting next to Sebastian because they were the only two that weren't cuddled up together. With all of the combined beer and wine that was getting drank throughout the evening, everybody was a little looser. They all told stories that they wouldn't have told sober, and Blaine had never laughed so much in one night. 

"No! No! It wasn't like that!" Sam was saying through laughter. "Stop! I had just stripped for all those women, you know all the middle-aged ones, and she came up to _me_!" Everybody was cackling. "And, well, the boys and I had a couple of drinks before the show, to, you know, " He gestured to his body. "To loosen white chocolate up." Mercedes hit him on the arm for saying that. "And, well I hadn't slept with anyone in a while so I did! It wasn't a big deal. But, at the end of the night, she got up, put on her clothes and then handed me three hundred dollar bills and asked if it was enough." He said it with a cringe, knowing how people would react.

Mercedes was laughing, but also shocked. "Oh my god! I'm dating a hooker"

Rachel took a deep breath from her laughter and asked, "God, Sam, what did you say?"

"Well, I just nodded and took the money!" Everybody looked at him shocked and laughed. "Hey, I had a family to support. You know how it was then." Everybody quieted and nodded, knowing that he could have in fact used the money. The silence lasted for only a few seconds until everybody's laughter busted out again. "Okay! Fine! Laugh all you want! I got to have sex with some hot lady _and_ made 300 bucks. I'd be jealous if I were you," he said while collecting people's empty wine glasses and bringing them up to the sink. Everybody got up from where they were seated and yawned. It was 12:30 at night and all of the wine had made people sleepy.

Blaine was the first to say goodnight and head to his room. Everybody else waved goodnight at him while they cleaned up a couple more things. He opened his door and grunted at the fact that all of his things were still in his bag. He didn't feel like digging through it. He bent down to his bag to dig for pajamas and his toiletries, his ass facing the door.

He heard the door open and immediately a whistle. "Wow, killer. Do you really have to flaunt that perfect ass every chance you get?"

Blaine shot up and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian smiled with that same smirk that he always wore. "I'm sleeping in here," Blaine looked at him with an angry expression. "You didn't know?".

"Sebastian, you are not sleeping in here."

"Yes, I am. There are only 3 rooms and I don't feel like sleeping in between either of the others. I feel like I'd be intruding".

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Go to the couch, Sebastian." He didn't feel like dealing with Sebastian right now. In response, Sebastian sat down on the bed.

"No".

Blaine groaned. "Sebastian, I am not sleeping in the same bed as you".

"How come? I won't touch, just look" he said with a smirk and a wink.

"No, Sebastian". Blaine said with a firm voice that made Sebastian give in.

"Okay fine, but will you at least flip me for the bed?"

"Fine. I just want to go to bed." Sebastian took a coin out of his back pocket and flipped it up in the air.

Blaine called it. "Heads". The coin landed on Sebastian's hand and Sebastian looked at him with a fake apologetic smile.

"Tails". Blaine looked disappointed, realizing that he would have to sleep on the couch. "But, _my_ bed is always open!"

Blaine tossed and turned on the couch, unable to find a comfortable position. He was cold because he only had a blanket, and was also sticking to the leather couch. He couldn't fall asleep on the couch, and just wished that he could go sleep on the bed. He laid there for another 10 minutes, staring angrily up at the ceiling. Finally, he gave in and walked over to the room that Sebastian stole from him. He took a deep breath, preparing for whatever teasing and mocking were to follow, before opening the door without knocking. He had an angry look of defeat plastered on his face and stood in the doorway for a moment. Sebastian had a laptop open on his lap and some papers spread around over the bed. He looked up from his papers with a quick look of surprise before a smug smirk spread across his face.

"Miss me?" he said while scooting over onto one side of the bed.

Blaine peeled off his pants so that he was just left in his plaid boxers, walked over and threw himself on the bed, getting under the covers quickly and turning away from Sebastian. "Shut up". He tried to close his eyes and just fall asleep, but there were still lights on so that Sebastian could work on whatever he was working on.

"Was the couch uncomfortable, or could you just _not_ resist sleeping with me?"

Blaine sighed an annoyed sigh. "The couch was uncomfortable. Now, can you turn off the lights? I want to go to sleep".

"My room, my rules. I'll turn them off after I finish this." Blaine turned his head around and looked at Sebastian with a look that was both annoyed and pleading. "Unless of course, you wanted to persuade me," he said with an eye wiggle.

" _Sebastian,_ I am not 'persuading you, just please turn off the lights."

Sebastian let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll finish this tomorrow".

"Thank you". Once the lights were off, Blaine immediately fell asleep.

It had been about 20 minutes since Blaine had fallen asleep, and Sebastian was still awake. Blaine was facing the outside of the bed, and Sebastian was facing him, just staring at the back of his head. He had never imagined being in this position, sharing a bed with the guy that he had a crush on since junior year. He told himself to stop thinking about it like that because this was the only bed left, but the part of his brain that was still a junior in high school couldn't help but freak out.

All of a sudden, Blaine rustled in his sleep and scooted himself back on the bed towards Sebastian. Sebastian quickly shifted himself closer to the edge of the bed so that he wouldn't be touching Blaine because he knew how mad Blaine would have been, even though he initiated it. A few moments passed where Sebastian was just trying to get comfortable on the very edge of the bed when all of a sudden Blaine scooted back even more: his back against Sebastian's chest, his knees curling up on the front of Sebastian's, and his ass on Sebastian's cock. Sebastian stared in awe for a moment, not being able to move any further back. He wondered for a moment if Blaine was awake and just doing this to torment him or something, but he could hear Blaine's heavy breaths, signifying that he was asleep. He thought about waking him up and telling him to move, but he knew that that would just end up in awkwardness. So, he wrapped his arm that was awkwardly at his side around Blaine's chest. He took in a sharp breath of fear when Blaine stirred, praying that he didn't wake him up, but Blaine was just settling into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine slowly woke up from his sleep and opened his eyes to find golden light seeping in through the curtains. The air around him was cold because there was a window left open overnight, but he was warm underneath the comforters. He turned around to see if Sebastian was there, only to realize that Sebastian was wrapped around him. He jolted up into a sitting position, startled by the fact that Sebastian Smythe and he were cuddling.

" _Sebastian!_ what were you doing?" he said with a disgusted face. Sebastian rubbed his eyes and looked around, confused at what Blaine was referring to.

"Huh?" he said groggily.

"What the hell did you do to me in my sleep," he said as if it wasn't a question.

"Woah, relax killer. You kept putting yourself on me in my sleep and I moved as far as I could away from you, but I guess you're just drawn to me," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You kept backing your ass into my dick," he said with his hands raised in the air. "But hey, I'm not complaining. I've wanted that perky little ass of yours since the junior year".

"Oh my god," Blaine said while covering his blushing face with his hands. He removed his hands to say, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you would have wanted to go back to the couch, and I knew you wouldn't have gotten any sleep". Sebastian looked genuine. Blaine was shocked that he would take Blaine's sleeping schedule into consideration instead of taking the opportunity to mock/tease/hit on Blaine.

He shook himself out of those thoughts and said, "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I think I'm just used to sleeping with Kurt". His name stung coming out of his mouth, and Sebastian sensed the hurt in his voice.

"Did you guys used to sleep like that?"

"Yeah, and I guess if there's another person in the bed I'm used to cuddling." There was a moment of silence. "But I didn't know that I did it in my sleep. Next time, _please_ just wake me up and I'll move".

Sebastian smirked. "No way killer. If there's a chance that I get to feel your ass against my dick, I am _not_ moving". Blaine groaned and got up from the bed. He was suddenly aware that he was only wearing boxers. It didn't seem weird before, but now that he just woke up curled up with Sebastian, it felt a bit odd. He walked over to his still-unpacked duffel bag and bent down to grab a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"Wow, Blaine. You really are just doing everything to seduce me, aren't you?". Blaine realized that he was referring to the fact that he was bent over in only his underwear in front of Sebastian. He quickly changed from bending over to kneeling on the ground while digging. "Nooo, don't stop!" Sebastian whined.

Blaine got changed in the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, not yet sure what the plan for the day was. He took a while to get ready and brush his teeth, so he assumed that Sebastian would be changed already. He opened the door to the bedroom to see Sebastian's naked ass exposed before a pair of shorts were pulled up over it. Sebastian turned around. He was shirtless, and Blaine's eyes could not help but trail over his hip bones to his abs to is defined chest to his lips and then up to his eyes that he realized were watching him watch him.

He coughed and said, "sorry".

"It's fine. I know it's hard not to gawk," he said with a smirk. Blaine just rolled his eyes and made his way to the door.

There was breakfast ready when Blaine and Sebastian entered the kitchen, and the group sat down to eat. An easy conversation about different movies flowed through breakfast, and once everybody was finished, they began to clean up.

When the dishes were all done, Sam asked, "Do you guys want to go on a hike? I know this really great trail that we could take,". Everybody nodded in agreement and left for their rooms to get ready for the adventure.

Blaine entered his and Sebastian's room and walked over to his bag. He knelt down and dug through it, looking for something hiking-worthy. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers and found a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt that he didn't mind getting dirty. He entered the bathroom to get dressed, deciding against a shower because he was about to get dirty anyways. He set his clothes down on the sink and stripped out of his shirt, pants, and underwear. Just as he was about to put on his new underwear, the door to the bathroom. The door he swore he locked.

_"Sebastian!"_ Blaine said while attempting to cover his crotch with one hand and reaching to shut the door to the other. Sebastian didn't leave immediately, instead, he opted for eyeing over Blaine's body and then focusing on something behind him. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see what Sebastian was looking at, only to see his bare ass in the mirror above the sink. When he looked back at Sebastian, he had the biggest shit-eating grin that Blaine had ever seen. "Get out!" he said while trying to force Sebastian out of the room.

Sebastian raised his hands and said, "Fine, fine! I've seen everything I need to see anyway". Blaine slammed the door and groaned, trying to get what just happened out of his head.

Once he had finished getting dressed, he left the bathroom and avoided all eye contact with Sebastian. Even though he had managed not to look at the other boy, the blush still crept from his face down to his neck. Sebastian saw how flustered Blaine was and just laughed.

Blaine entered the kitchen and Sebastian followed. They were both dressed to go hiking but were soon confused when they noticed that nobody else was dressed. "Are we going hiking?" Blaine asked. 

Rachel was stroking Brody's head and said, "Sorry, Brody and I are out, he's not feeling well".

Mercedes then said, "Yeah, Sam and me too. One of the pipes burst in our bathroom and we are going to try and fix it".

"We could help! What do you guys need to fix it?" Blaine said kindly.

"No, no. You guys go hiking. You're already dressed and it's such a pretty hike." Mercedes said, basically pushing the two out of the door.

Blaine dreaded the thought of doing something alone with Sebastian, but he didn't think that Mercedes would let up. Also, he did want to go on this hike now and he didn't want to go alone. "Alright, Sebastian, are you ready?".

Sebastian looked surprised that Blaine would agree to go alone with him, but nodded and headed towards the front door. They walked out, closed the door behind them and walked towards where Sam had told them to go. Blaine had brought along a backpack with water, food, and other stuff. He was always prepared. He slung the backpack around his shoulder so that he could open it and dug out a map.

"I think the main trail is this one," he said while pointing to a path that disappeared in the trees in front of him. "But if we wanted to do an easier one or a harder one than we can choose another on. What do you think?"

"We can just do the main one," Sebastian said, wondering why Blaine was acting so normal around him. "I thought you hated me? Why did you agree to do this with me?".

Blaine sighed. "I wanted to go on a hike. And you were the only other one that would come," he said while entering the mouth of the trail. "I don't get why Rachel or Mercedes couldn't come though. Just because their 'boyfriends' had to stay back," he said mockingly. "It's so weird being the only single ones."

Sebastian smirked at Blaine. "We could change that..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

"You know, even though you lost the bowties, you still pull off the bashful schoolboy thing," Sebastian said with a smile, making Blaine blush even more. "Still super hot".

This made Blaine laugh. "Do you have to hit on me _every_ chance you get?"

"Yes."

They hiked up the dirt trail in silence for a while, taking in the beauty around them. There were giant pine trees reaching up towards the sky letting little beams of sunlight through. The air was crisp yet also warm and the only sounds other than their feet hitting the earth were birds chirping and wind rustling the branches of the trees. Blaine took a deep breath of the sweet-smelling air, happy to be out of the city and for the first time, happy Kurt wasn't there. The trail thinned out, making it so that only one person would be able to walk at a time.

"Do you want to lead?" Blaine said while offering the map to Sebastian.

"Oh _no,"_ he said smugly. "I want you to lead." He gestured his eyes at Blaine's ass which made Blaine chuckle.

Blaine decided that he would be bold back instead of just giggling every time that Sebastian said something. "Okay, you can look but no touching". Sebastian laughed and nodded, gesturing for Blaine to lead the way. He was shocked by Blaine's sudden confidence.

"You seem weirdly happy today," Sebastian said as they hiked up a hill. "Why?"

Blaine was breathing a little hard because he was out of shape but answered: "I don't know, I guess I'm just glad that I'm happy without Kurt,"

Sebastian nodded. "What happened between you guys? I only saw your Facebook status change," The boys paused the conversation to navigate around a muddy puddle. "I thought that when you guys got engaged that was it."

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to decide if he should open up to Sebastian. "I did too. I just realized that I was making too many sacrifices and he wasn't making any. It was a one-sided relationship". 

Blaine told Sebastian all about the things that happened between him and Kurt, and to his surprise, Sebastian just listen. There were no crude remarks or sexual innuendos. He told him all about the past few years and how much time he wasted. It just felt _good_ to let all of his feelings out. It was weird who they were coming out to, but it didn't really matter. 

As Blaine told stories, he started to get a little choked up in places. After he finished it was awkward, so Sebastian shifted the conversation from the seriousness that was Kurt and Blaine to funny stories from Sebastian's life. Blaine could tell that he was just trying to cheer Blaine up, and it worked. They were back to teasing each other and laughing which felt great after Blaine had just let out all of his feelings from the past few months. He realized how much fun he was having, surrounded by the beauty of the forest around him.

As they hiked up a steep hill, they were both silent because they were panting. Blaine kept peering behind him and continued to see Sebastian's eyes finding one particular spot to look at. He smiled and stuck a middle finger right in front of his ass because he knew that that was where Sebastian's eyes were focused. Sebastian chuckled, out of breath. They reached the top of the hill, which turned out to be the top of the hike.

"I thought you said I could look?" Sebastian said, still recovering. They were looking out over the most beautiful scene that they had either ever seen.

"I changed my mind," Blaine said while looking down at the lake that was surrounded by trees that seemed to go on for miles.

Sebastian smirked. "So now I can touch but not look?" he said while reaching down and squeezing Blaine's ass. Blaine slapped his hand away with a laugh. "Come on," he whined. "You can't wear _those_ pants," he said while gesturing to Blaine's pants with his eyes. "And expect me not to go crazy."

Blaine laughed. "What's so special about these pants?" he said while turning his head around and trying to look at his butt. 

Sebastian groaned. "Everything".

Blaine felt like changing the conversation. "Do you want some water?" he said while taking off his backpack.

" _Yes_ , please". Blaine grabbed his water bottle out of his backpack and handed it to Sebastian. He couldn't help but look as Sebastian's lips wrapped around the opening of the bottle. He also couldn't help but stare at Sebastian's Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Sebastian pulled the bottle away from his lips and panted a bit. Blaine shook himself out of his trance, but not soon enough for Sebastian to not see him. Sebastian just chuckled and offered the bottle to Blaine. Blaine accepted and also drank some water.

Blaine swallowed and Sebastian said, "You know, I feel like I owe you,"

"For what?" Blaine said, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"For leaving the bathroom door unlocked this morning," he said with the biggest smirk Blaine had ever seen in his life.

"Oh my god, that was an accident," he said while covering his face with his hand. He pulled his hand away and said, "But, Jesus, you didn't have to just stand there!"

Sebastian chuckled. "I couldn't help it! You know, I've been waiting for an opportunity like that since junior year. You can't blame me for staring." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Plus, you just gave me months of material to work with," he wiggled his eyebrows. Blaine just covered his face, not trying to think about what Sebastian had just referred to. He just shook his head through his hands. "Except, I wish it would have happened after the hike,"

"Huh?"

"Well, now that I know what your ass looks like naked, it's hard not to imagine it in those pants. It made it really uncomfortable to hike." He gestured his eyes at his pants. Blaine looked at where he was gesturing and gasped. There was a significant bulge to his pants.

"Oh my god, _Sebastian_!" His entire face lit up and he turned away from Sebastian.

"Not helping!" Sebastian said while looking at his ass.

"Oh my god Sebastian, how- why-" He tried not to, but his eyes found Sebastian's cock again. He tried not to think about how big he could tell it was through his pants.

Sebastian noticed him staring in awe. "That's how I felt this morning. You know, you don't look like you'd be big, but _god_ Blaine, how did that happen?" He gestured at Blaine's dick. Blaine covered his face again, trying to hide how red his face was, even though the blush traveled further than what he could cover-up.

"Seb, you're killing me,"

"I know. I just love making you uncomfortable," he said with a grin. "God, I _love_ making you squirm".

Blaine looked up. "So you gave yourself a boner just to make me squirm?" Blaine said angrily.

"Oh, no, that was all-natural. I just used it to my advantage."

Blaine's face filled with anger, but he was also trying to hold in laughter. He lunged forward and shoved Sebastian. Sebastian shoved him back and they began to playfully fight. They shoved each other and soon began to wrestle. Blaine tried as hard as he could to win, but Sebastian was both stronger and taller than him. Blaine felt so week against Sebastian's strong muscles. They ended up on the ground, not caring about their clothes getting dirty. Sebastian had Blaine's hands pinned above his head, and he was straddling him. They were both laughing uncontrollably. After both of them had stopped laughing, they were left with eye contact. Blaine was transfixed in Sebastian's deep green eyes for a moment but quickly pulled himself out.

"Ah, Sebastian, get off of me!" Sebastian didn't move. Blaine started to laugh again and said in almost a whisper, "I can feel your"

Sebastian knew what he was referring to but saw another opportunity to make Blaine squirm. He put on an obviously fake look of confusion. "What? What can you feel?"

"Sebastiannn," Blaine whined. Sebastian kept his fake confused look and Blaine gave in. "I can feel your BONER," he said sarcastically, hoping that nobody else was on the hike. 

Sebastian put on another obviously fake look of understanding. "Oooh! You mean this!" he said as he started to grind his cock against Blaine's.

Blaine laughed and tried to get out of Sebastian's grip but failed. "Yes! That. Now let me go,"

Sebastian gave up and got off of Blaine. Blaine stood up and tried to dust off the back of his shirt and pants. Sebastian walk around to the back of Blaine. "Here, I'll help," He swept his hands over Blaine's shoulders, arms, back and then started on his ass.

"Sebastian!" Blaine said although he secretly likes it.

"What? It has dirt on it!" He said while _thoroughly_ Blaine's ass.

"Okay, I think you got it!"

"Almost done," Sebastian said while giving it a final sweep. He finished it off by squeezing one of Blaine's cheeks in each hand. While he gripped on, he leaned into Blaine's neck. Blaine could feel his breath all over his ear and neck. "All done," he whispered in a deep, husky voice that sent chills through Blaine's spine. Sebastian could feel these chills and laughed smugly.

"I hate you," Blaine said while trying to coax away the blush that kept covering his face. He cleared his throat. "Okay, the sun is setting, we should probably head back."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Sebastian said in a sing-song voice. Blaine groaned, knowing how hard the next few days would be with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little long, but I had to get it out of my system. I hope you liked it! PLEASE leave comments!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter :)

"Hey, guys!" Sam said while he was stirring something around in a pan. "How was the hike?".

"Oh, you were right, Sam. It was gorgeous!" Blaine said with a huge smile.

"Right?" Sam said while turning back to his dish.

Once Sam turned around, Sebastian leaned down next to Blaine's ear and whispered, "Not as gorgeous as you,". Blaine wished that he could control the shivers that would crawl down his spine every time Sebastian did something like that, but sadly he couldn't.

Blaine cleared his throat and shouldered Sebastian off of him. "Need any help, Sam?"

"Nah, I'm almost done. The others are out playing cards, why don't you go save Mercedes from being alone with the touchy-feelers?". Blaine and Sebastian laughed and walked towards the door outside to go join the card game. They entered into a scene of Brody whispering something to a giggly Rachel and an Uncomfortable Mercedes sipping a glass of wine. She turned around to see the two boys walk out and smiled at them with a thankful smile.

"Thank god," she whispered as they walked over.

Blaine and Sebastian joined the card game and played for a few minutes until Sam yelled that dinner was ready.

"Mmm, Sam this looks delicious! Thanks for making dinner," Blaine said while scooping some stir fry onto his plate/

"No problem," he said while scooping about 5 times more onto his plate than Blaine did. Blaine watched him and chuckled; he forgot how much food Sam ate. Blaine walked over to the table and saw that the others had set down their wine to save a seat and the only open seat was next to an already seated Sebastian on the bench. He walked over and set his plate down before sitting down. He felt something on the seat when he sat down, which turned out to be Sebastian's hand that he had sneakily slid under Blaine's ass as he sat down. Blaine looked at him with a fed-up look.

"Oops, my bad," Sebastian said with a smirk. Blaine scoffed and started on his stir fry. He was starting to realize how flustered he was getting by Sebastian, and wondered if it was because he was starting to get feelings for him. He shook the thought out of his brain, telling himself that it was nonsense, but couldn't help thinking about how funny and actually kind Sebastian could be. Even though his brain brought up all of the horrible things Sebastian had done, Blaine couldn't stop his heart from fluttering a bit every time Sebastian shot him that smile. No wonder Sebastian could get out of anything with it.

Blaine was spoken out of his thoughts by a nudge on his shoulder from Sebastian. He looked up at Sebastian, who was nodding at Sam. Sam was looking at him, waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, what did you say?".

Sam chuckled. "I asked if you guys got to the top of the trail?"

"Oh, yeah. It was amazing,". The group ate their dinner while talking about whatever came to mind, and over the course of the meal, Sebastian and Blaine had somehow moved together. Their knees were touching, and Sebastian kept playing with Blaine's foot underneath the table. Both of the boys were telling themselves to stop touching the other, but they couldn't. Both were drawn to each other like a magnet, and neither could help it. Pent up feelings from high school were re-surfacing and neither of them knew what to do with them.

After dinner, the group watched a movie. Sam chose Interstellar, and everybody went along with it. He did Matthew McConaughey impressions throughout the whole thing, which became less and less funny as the movie progressed. Blaine and Sebastian had chosen seats opposite the room from each other, not wanting to squeeze together in front of the others. Blaine was proud of himself because he only looked back at Sebastian 4 times throughout the movie. Sebastian was lucky, for he was seated further back than Blaine, so he could stare at Blaine for the entire movie. Instead of watching the movie, he watched how Blaine reacted to it, which was much better.

Once the movie ended, everybody got up and stretched and yawned, all ready for bed. Everyone headed off to their rooms. Blaine entered the room and immediately threw himself on the bed, hoping that Sebastian had gotten rid of most of the dirt than had been on his back. Sebastian walked in as Blaine was stripping off his pants. His pants got stuck around his ankle, all bunched up, so Sebastian walked over and helped. He unbunched the pants from Blaine's ankles and then proceeded to pull the pants off. He tried not to think about the fact that he was undressing Blaine. He tried not to think about how intimate this action was. He tried not to think about what it would be like to undress him in different circumstances. He tried and failed.

Once the pants were off, Sebastian patted Blaine's Naked thigh, resulting in a little involuntary whimper from Blaine, and said, "There you go, Killer,".

"Uh- thanks,"

"No problem," Sebastian said. Blaine was surprised that there wasn't a sexual reference following it, and was honestly a little disappointed. "I'd undress you anytime,". Blaine blushed and rolled his eyes like always, but it was a little less convincing because he wasn't bothered by it. He then stripped off his shirt and climbed under the covers, not bothering to brush his teeth. He was worn out from the hike and tired.

Sebastian went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, and by the time he came out Blaine was already asleep. Blaine was facing the bathroom, so Sebastian could see his face. He looked like a content little kid; he had a little smile on. Sebastian walked to the other side of the bed and shut off the light before climbing in behind Blaine. Once the room was silent, all that could be heard was Blaine. He had a little sound that he made while sleeping that Sebastian loved. It wasn't a snore, the best way to describe it is a purr. Sebastian knew that he would never tire of Blaine's little purr. He listened to it as he drifted off to sleep and he wouldn't rather listen to anything else.

Sebastian was woken up in the middle of the night by Blaine snuggling into Sebastian as he had the night before. He felt Blaine's ass (that he now knew what felt like) pushed up against his cock, and all of the rest of Blaine cuddled up as close to Sebastian as he could get. Sebastian didn't move away this time because he knew that he would just be chased after again. This time, he settled into it. He smiled and shut his eyes, happy that he got to snuggle up with Blaine, no matter the consciousness of the other. He began to drift off to sleep again until he was awoken.

"Mmm Sebastian..." Blaine moaned in his sleep. Sebastian's eyes immediately snapped open and he wondered if he was dreaming the words coming out of Blaine's mouth. His questions were answered by Blaine. " _Seb,_ stop,". His nickname leaving Blaine's mouth made his cock jump, involuntarily. He hoped that Blaine would be done because if this went on for much longer, it would just be torture for Sebastian. His prayers were not answered. "Ohh, yes, Seb,".

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and woke Blaine up. He shoved his back with his chest. "Blaine,"

Blaine was still half asleep. "Huh?". His eyes were still closed and he looked confused.

Sebastian didn't want to embarrass the half-asleep boy too much, (that could wait until morning), so he just said, "Move over there". Blaine complied, obviously still not awake. The second his head hit the pillow, the purr returned.

Blaine had made his way back to Sebastian at some point during the night, and as long as he wasn't moaning Sebastian's name, he didn't mind. He would accomplish that on his own time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me criticism! I am not very good at writing, and i really want to get better. Even if it's something small, please leave criticism!!! (or compliments :) those are fun too)


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian slowly woke up from the light pouring through the windows. He enjoyed the moment because he knew that the moment Blaine woke up he would move out of Sebastian's grasp. He took a deep breath, appreciating how Blaine's body fit perfectly with his. Because of their height difference, Blaine's head fit perfectly underneath Sebastian's chin while the rest of their bodies were interlocked. It was almost as if their bodies were made for each other.

Blaine stirred, grunting a little bit. Sebastian smiled at this because this is how he had woken up the morning before - slowly coming back to reality. He opened his eyes, squinting at the light. He turned around to see Sebastian and immediately shook out of his grasp. Once he was sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and turned to Sebastian. "Sorry," he groaned.

Sebastian shook his head, dismissing Blaine's apology. His eyes drifted over the messy, half-awake Blaine. His curly hair was all over the place, and Sebastian thought that that must have been the cutest thing he had ever seen. His eyes drifted down Blaine's chest, which was more defined than it looked in clothes, to his boxers. There was a sizeable lump in his shorts. "Woah, Blaine," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine looked confused. "What?".

Sebastian gestured at Blaine's shorts with his eyes. "You've got a- uh, situation."

Blaine noticed what Sebastian was referencing and quickly covered up his waist with a comforter. "Oh my god," he said, more embarrassed than Sebastian had ever made him.

Sebastian laughed. "I mean, it's no wonder. After the dreams you were having last night," he said with a smirk.

An embarrassed Blaine quickly turned to a confused one. "Huh?"

"Oh my _god,_ Blaine. You were torturing me. Do you seriously not remember what you were dreaming about last night?".

Blaine looked worried. "What was it," he asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

Sebastian smiled as he answered. "You were dreaming about me. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm flattered,".

"What? No, I wasn't!".

"Um, you woke me up. You were moaning and saying my name," he said seriously. Blaine's face turned to the color of a stop sign. His throat went dry. "I woke you up, don't you remember? I made you move as you asked me to,".

Blaine fell back to his pillow and covered his face. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god,".

This made Sebastian happier than he had been throughout the whole trip. He bent over Blaine and leaned down closer to his face. "I didn't know you felt _that_ way about me Blaine," he almost whispered. 

Blaine immediately shot out of bed and covered his erection, running (as best as he could) to the bathroom. All Sebastian could do was laugh. He shut the door and looked at himself in the mirror, trying to take deep breaths and calm himself down.

"Need any help in there?".

Sebastian was not helping. "I'm good, thanks," he said sarcastically. He had a choice. He could either try to take care of this quickly, or he could try to coax it away. He thought about it for a moment but decided on the first option. He didn't want his issue to re-appear if Sebastian whispered in his ear or did something else Sebastian-like. He knew that Sebastian would know what was happening, but he didn't care. He needed this to be gone. He took a deep breath, praying that this would be quick, and began to unbutton his pants. He slowly unzipped them, cursing at himself for needing to do this in the first place.

As he was pulling his pants lower, he heard the door (that he guessed just didn't lock) open. He quickly turned around while trying to pull his pants back up. All of the blood in his body immediately flew to his face. Except for the blood that was down south, of course. "Sebastian! Get out!". 

Sebastian looked at him with a grin. He slowly walked towards Blaine, with confidence that Blane had never seen. Blaine was terrified. Sebastian stopped right in front of Blaine who was backed up against the counter. Blaine looked up at Sebastian with a scared look, and Sebastian looked down at him with a grin. He leaned down next to Blaine's ear, his special move, and whispered, "I started this issue, I might as well finish it,".

"You did not-". Blaine had to stop mid-sentence because Sebastian had reached down and gripped his rock hard cock through his unzipped pants. Blaine let out a small moan.

Sebastian pulled his head away from Blaine's ear. "Are you saying you don't want me to help?" Sebastian said with a fake wounded-puppy look.

"Yes," Blaine said un-convincingly.

"So you're saying that you don't want me to," Sebastian shoved his hands underneath Blaine's pants, above his boxers. He palmed Blaine's erection slowly. "Do this?"

"Yes," Blaine tried to say seriously, but instead came out as a moan.'

Sebastian leaned back down to Blaine's ear. "So you're saying that you don't want my hot, wet mouth wrapped around you,". Blaine whimpered. "You don't want me to suck you off until you cum,". Another whimper. "And _swallow,"._ This put Blaine over the edge. He shoved Sebastian to his knees and quickly pulled off his pants. Sebastian chuckled. "That's what I thought,".

Sebastian slowly, teasingly, pulled off Blaine's boxers. When Blaine's cock was released, Sebastian was shocked. He forgot how weirdly big Blaine's dick was for his size. He took his tongue and went to the base of Blaine's cock. He slowly dragged it from the base to the tip, leaving a trail of saliva in its path. Blaine let out a small, needy moan. This just made Sebastian want to tease him more. He tantalizingly swirled his tongue around the tip, all while looking up at Blaine as he squirmed. He knew he loved making Blaine squirm, but this was on a whole other level.

"God, Sebastian. If you're gonna do it, do it,".

Sebastian pulled back from Blaines dick. "Okay, if you don't like the way I do it, I'll stop". He began to stand up from his knees but was pushed back down by Blaine's hands on his shoulders. He chuckled, loving how needy Blaine was.

He took the tip of Blaine's cock into his mouth and sucked on it. Blaine responded _very_ well. He took more of Blaine into his mouth. He started off slow, still having a little fun with it. He let his throat get used to it, slowly descending more and more down Blaine's length. He wanted to get all of it in, but Blaine was a little bigger than he was used to. Blaine didn't seem to mind.

" _Fuck,_ Seb," He said while closing his eyes and leaning his head back. When Sebastian was bobbing his head up and down while trailing his tongue over the vein on the underside of Blaine's cock. Blaine moaned, a little too loud for Sebastian's liking with all of their friends in the next room over.

He pulled off of Blaine's dick with a loud pop. "Shhh,"

Blaine put his hand on the back of Sebastian's head and shoved him back onto his dick. "I don't care,".

Sebastian hummed a chuckle around Blaine's dick. This released yet another moan from Blaine. "Seb-" Sebastian looked up at his face, which was an amazing view. "I'm close,". This was all the warning that he could give as he shot spurts of cum into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian watched his face as he did, which he wished he could do forever. He swallowed around Blaine's cock, resulting in a whimper from Blaine. He waited until he was sure that Blaine was finished, and then pulled his mouth away. He pulled Blaine's boxers up over Blaine's over-sensitive cock, and then his pants. He zipped and buttoned them back up. When he stood up, Blaine was still coming down from his orgasm, panting.

"Uh, thanks," Blaine said, not able to look Sebastian in the eyes.

Sebastian reached behind Blaine and patted him on his ass. "It's fine, you can owe me one,". He winked at a speechless Blaine before leaving to go have Breakfast as if nothing happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine waited in their room for a few minutes after Sebastian had left. He needed to sit and try to comprehend what just happened. He wasn't quite sure why he _let_ it happen; Sebastian just had this spell over him. He knew that he would get so much grief for this and was dreading all of the teasings he was about to endure. He also didn't know if this meant that he and Sebastian were any more than friends, or even if he wanted to be more than friends. He stood up, took a deep breath, and told himself that this was just what Sebastian did. He slept with countless boys and they never meant anything. He walked out of the door with the most casual look on his face that he could muster.

Rachel and Brody had made breakfast today, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. They were just finishing flipping the last pancakes.

"Breakfasts ready!" Rachel yelled before she and Brody began a make-out session right in front of the pancakes.

Blaine walked up behind Sam who was already serving himself. "Mmm, I'm hungry!".

He hadn't noticed that Sebastian was standing behind him, so he was surprised when he heard an, "I bet,". He turned around and glared at Sebastian, even though he was secretly glad that they were joking about this. He served himself a few pancakes and some eggs, but no bacon because he hated the taste. "C'mon Blaine, you need protein!" Sebastian said with a smirk. Blaine just rolled his eyes and went to go sit at the table. He walked over and sat on the bench that he knew Sebastian would sit on too.

Once everybody had sat down, they discussed what they would do that day. "Guys, we haven't gone swimming yet!" Sam said with a mouthful of eggs.

"I know, I want to swim," Rachel whined. Brody whispered something into her ear that made her giggle and lightly hit him, which prompted all of the other residents at the table to roll their eyes.

"Okay, then let's swim today. We can just bring out a bunch of beers, and go out to the dock. It'll be fun," Sam said. Everybody agreed and Sam told stories of all of his times in the lake when he was younger.

Blaine was taking a bite of his eggs when he nearly choked on them. Sebastian had reached his hand over to Blaine's lap and squeezed his cock. He looked frantically over at Sebastian, but Sebastian was just nodding at Sams's story like nothing was wrong. His facial expression didn't change as he started palming Blaine over his pants. Blaine tried to shake his hand away with his leg, but he couldn't move too much without shaking the table. He could feel himself hardening in his sweatpants, and all he could do was sit and pray that Sebastian would stop soon. Sebastian gripped his cock and jacked him off a few times, making Blaine as hard as a rock, and then let go. Blaine said a silent thank you, but soon realized that Sebastian wasn't helping him. He left him rock hard in light grey sweatpants, which didn't leave much to the imagination. Blaine was going to kill him. He looked over at Sebastian as angrily as he could without being suspicious, and Sebastian looks at him with a smile. Sebastian didn't smirk at him, he smiled at him like he hadn't just jacked Blaine off through his pants. For some reason, this made Blaine even angrier. 

Blaine managed to finish eating and get back to his and Sebastian's room without anyone seeing the bulge in his pants, but he was still furious at Sebastian. He sat on the bed, waiting for Sebastia to enter. After a couple of minutes, Sebastian entered, yelling an answer back to Sam about something. Blaine looked at him with a look of hatred.

"What's wrong, killer?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Blaine stood up and walked up to Sebastian. Sebastian looked down, eyeing the erection that _he_ had caused. "I am going to fucking kill you,".

Sebastian laughed evil. "I don't know what you are referring to," he said while walking over to his bag to grab a swimsuit. 

Blaine snatched the swimsuit out of his hand so that he would have to look at him. "I don't know if what happened this morning confused you, but it was a mistake. It also doesn't mean you get to do," he gestured to the kitchen. " _That_ ".

Sebastian didn't break eye contact and stepped closer to Blaine. "Okay, Sweetheart". He grabbed his swim trunks back out of Blaine's hands. Blaine just scoffed and walked over to his back to grab a pair of swim trunks. He walked into the bathroom and _locked_ the door. He pulled down his pants and boxers, deciding that this time he would take care of himself quickly without Sebastian's help. He started to jack himself off, knowing that he wouldn't last long. He closed his eyes, and couldn't stop the images of Sebastian that entered his mind. He moved his hand faster and was coming really close to climaxing. He was about to cum, but was interrupted by Sebastian attempting to enter the bathroom.

"Awe, you locked it this time?" Sebastian said disappointed.

"Yes, I learned from last time," Blaine said, trying not to sound out of breath. He kept on moving his fist, hoping that Sebastian was done.

"Thinkin' 'bout me?" Sebastian said with a smile. For some reason, this pushed Blaine over the top. He came into the toilet, trying to be quiet because Sebastian was right there. He flushed the toilet, threw on his swim trunks and washed his hands. With his clothes in his hand, he opened the door to the bedroom. He was startled and ran into Sebastian, who was standing right in the doorway. "How was it?".

Blaine rolled his eyes and tried to slide past Sebastian, but Sebastian didn't move. He had his elbows out so that Blaine couldn't leave. "Let me out," Blaine said, annoyed.

"Okay, answer my question."

Blaine rolled his eyes but obliged. "It was good. Now, let me out."

Sebastian smiled. "That's nice, but that's not the question I was referring to".

Blaine looked confused for a moment, but quickly remembered the first question that Sebastian had asked. "No, Seb, I wasn't thinking about you,"

Sebastian let Blaine out of the bathroom and said, "Okay, if you say so" in a singsong voice that said he didn't believe Blaine. Blaine grabbed his backpack and turned around. He hadn't noticed how good Sebastian looked in his swim trunks before. He was wearing a pair of short, red swim trunks that had a little white bow tied at the front. Blaine was looking at his tanned torso when Sebastian cleared his throat. He looked back up at Sebastian's eyes, who were watching Blaine admire his swimsuit. "Thought you said you weren't thinking about me?".

Blaine cleared his throat and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I wasn't. Now, they're waiting for us at the lake".

Blaine and Sebastian made their way down to the lake, Sebastian groping Blaine more than once. Blaine didn't even try to stop it anymore because he knew that just egged Sebastian on. When they made it down to the lake, Blaine was happy to not be alone with Sebastian, even though that didn't stop Sebastian.

They both grabbed a beer and walked over to join the other four who were sitting on the edge of the dock. Blaine sat down first, next to Sam. Sebastian sat next to him, really closely next to him.

The group talked about what song Rachel was going to sing for some showcase that she was going to be singing before they all got too bored to listen to it anymore.

"Okay, I'm getting in," Sam said while getting up.

He helped Mercedes up as well. "Me too,"

Brody got up too and helped Rachel up, who was annoyed at the others not caring about what song she was going to sing. Blaine and Sebastian got up and they all went to set down their beers on the picnic table that was at the back of the dock. After Blaine set down his beer, he readjusted his swim trunks. He realized that he had grabbed the pair that were too big for him while he was racing to get into the bathroom that morning.

Rachel walked back over to the end of the dock and sat down. She dipped her toes in the water and then readjusted her hair. Brody had left to go to the bathroom, and the others were all still gathered around the picnic table.

"Who dares me to go cannonball right in front of Rachel?" Sam asked with a devious smile.

"Me!" Mercedes, Blaine, and Sebastian all said at the same time. Sam smiled at them and ran down the dock, aiming at the water right next to an unexpected Rachel.

"Cannon Ball!" Sam yelled as he jumped in, coating Rachel in lake water. Rachel closed her eyes and opened her mouth, resembling exactly how she looked when she would get slushied. Blaine let out a laugh that he couldn't contain, resulting in an angry look shot back at him from Rachel.

"C'mon," Sebastian said as he grabbed Blaine's elbow. Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes, but didn't resist against Sebastian's pull. They both ran to the end of the dock and jumped in. Blaine was submerged underneath the murky, cold water. He popped his head up out of the water and looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. He had lost his swim trunks. 

"Oh my god, my swim trunks," He said while frantically grabbing through the water, hoping to find his swimsuit. Sebastian laughed and helped him look, less frantic than Blaine.

Sebastian smiled at Blaine as he held his trunks above the water, teasing Blaine. "Found 'em!".

Blaine lunged forward to grab them from him, but Sebastian just pulled them back from his grasp. He began to swim away towards the middle of the lake, and Blaine chased after him. He was thanking God that the water was so murky that his naked lower half could not be seen. He chased Sebastian all the way out to the middle of the small lake before Sebastian turned around and paused. Blaine caught up to him, out of breath, and stopped in front of him. Sebastian had his suit behind his back, and Blaine reached behind Sebastian, trying to tear his swimsuit away from him.

Sebastian wouldn't let him have it. "Nuh-uh," he said with his signature smirk.

"Sebastian, give me my fucking swim trunks," Blaine said with a fed-up look.

"Okay!" Sebastian said cheerily. Blaine took a sigh of relief, happy that Sebastian wasn't dragging this out. He should have known better. "Give me a blowjob."

Blaine looked at him with disgust. "What? No!".

Sebastian sighed a disappointed sigh. "Okay then, no swim trunks for you. I'll go get out of the lake," he said while beginning to slowly swim back towards the dock.

" _Sebastian_ " Blaine pleaded at him. Sebastian paused and turned around, a look of satisfaction on his face. "Give me my trunks."

Sebastian practically sang, "Blow job".

Blaine looked at him with annoyance and asked, "You want me to suck you off right _now_?".

Sebastian laughed as if Blaine had just suggested something completely idiotic. "Of course not! Later. I mean, you owe me one anyway,".

Blaine huffed a sigh of annoyance. "You will give me my trunks back?".

"Yes."

"Okay, fine."

Sebastian smiled and handed him back his trunks. Blaine was happy to have his swimsuit back but was not happy about what he owed Sebastian now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody had finished swimming and headed back to the cabin, and everybody was showering. Blaine was sitting on the bed, reading a book. He was waiting for Sebastian to get out of the shower so that he could take one, trying his best to not imagine what Sebastian looked like with water trailing down his body. He hated how good Sebastian looked in his swimsuit and could not seem to get the image out of his head. He thought about how the tied top sat low on his skinny waist, how they hung at the perfect length, how the color looked flawless against his tanned skin.

While he was busy daydreaming and drooling about him, Sebastian called him. "Blaine, could you come here for a sec?". Blaine had a confused look on his face as he got off the bed, wondering why Sebastian wanted him. He opened the door and his jaw immediately dropped to the floor. Sebastian was standing butt naked, facing Blaine with no shame. He was holding up two different pairs of shorts and asked, "Which shorts should I wear?" with an innocent look.

Blaine yelled, "Oh my god, Sebastian! What is your problem?" but couldn't keep his eyes from trailing over every inch of Sebastian's perfect body. He started at his feet, trailed up his perfectly muscular calves to his thighs that had a bit of a swim trunk tan. His mouth filled with Saliva when he looked at his cock. It was the perfect length and thickness, long enough that Blaine _knew_ it could pleasure and was the most beautiful shade of pink that he had ever seen. As his eyes were inspecting every little freckly on Sebastian's chest, he realized that he was gawking. He tore his eyes off of Sebastian's body and made his way up to a pair of green eyes that were looking at him, amused.

"So?" Sebastian said expectantly.

Blaine cleared his throat and gestured to the green ones, furious at himself for letting Sebastian win in this little game. "I fucking hate you,"

Sebastian looked at him confused and innocent, still completely naked. "What? You have very good fashion sense and I wanted your opinion. Also, I wanted you to get a look at what you're gonna have your mouth around soon," he said with a smirk.

Blaine groaned; he had forgotten about their little arrangement.

"What are you groaning about? Based on your looks, I can tell that you're not completely dreading it," he said with a grin. Blaine blushed and fiddled with his shirt, not quite sure how to respond. He knew that he had let himself look for too long. "If you're going to get all flustered and cute, I might need you sooner than I thought..."

Blaine groaned and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He could hear Sebastian laugh through the door. He hated how worked up Sebastian could get him. He also hated how Sebastian now had this blowjob over his head, and he had no idea when he was going to use it. He just wanted to get it over with, but he knew that Sebastian was going to milk this for all that it was worth.

Blaine exited the bathroom in just a towel after taking a shower. He had forgotten to grab clothes because he wanted to get away from the still-naked Sebastian that was in their room. Sebastian was sitting on their bed on his phone. He looked up and a giant smile spread across his face.

"Woah, Killer," He eyed Blaine up and down. Blush filled Blaine's face, making Sebastian smile even more. He tried to coax away the blush and walked over to his bag. He bent down to grab his clothes, not caring about Sebastian seeing anything. While he was digging through his mess of clothing, he hadn't heard Sebastian come up behind him. He was taken by surprise when he felt his towel being snatched off of his waist.

"Sebastian!" he said while covering up his dick with his hands. Sebastian didn't even laugh, he looked completely unashamed as he checked Blaine out.

"Spin," he said with a smile.

"No! Give me my towel."

"Okay, I will if you spin around."

"Seb, I'm not doing this again. Give me my towel". Sebastian gave him a look that said he wouldn't give up, so Blaine spun. Sebastian had already seen it, so he didn't care.

"Oh, Blaine, you don't know what you do to me," Sebastian said while giving Blaine back his towel and bit his lip. Blaine rolled his eyes, grabbed some clothes and left to the bathroom.

When he left the bathroom, fully clothed, he saw Sebastian standing in the middle of the room, facing him. He had a confident smile on. "Get on your knees," he said firmly.

Blaine walked over to Sebastian and rolled his eyes as he sunk to his knees. He was happy that they would get this over with now, and looked up at Sebastian, waiting for him to pull down his pants.

Sebastian's evil smile quickly changed to a happy one. "Can you tie my shoe?".

Blaine groaned and stood up, furious.

"What? You're not gonna do it?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

Blaine was done with his games. "How long are you going to hold this over my head?".

"Hmmm, I'm not quite sure. But you know, there _are_ ways to speed this process up...".

"What do you mean?" Blaine said confused. He knew that this was going to be some sick joke of Sebastians, but he just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

"I mean, I'm waiting until I'm hard, and there are a few things that you could do to help with that. You know, that bashful schoolboy thing has always seemed to do the trick."

Blaine groaned and left the room to go eat dinner. He hated Sebastian, but also couldn't get all of his teasings out of his head. He was starting to love the little flirtatious things that Sebastian said to him, and he hated how much he loved them. He hated how Sebastian could get the reaction that he wanted out of Blaine with just a look.

"Wheres Sam and Mercedes?" Blaine asked while looking around for them.

"They went to that little pizza place in the city over," Rachel said with Brody's arms wrapped around her from behind. He whispered something into Rachel's ear from behind, and she giggled. "Um- we're going to go on a- uh- walk," Rachel said while being pulled out the door by Brody, giggling. Blaine rolled his eyes, happy that he wouldn't have to put up with them in a couple of days.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen. "Where are the others?".

."Sam and Mercedes are out getting pizza, and Rachel and Brody are on a 'walk'".

Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows. "That means we have the cabin to ourselves. Hmm?" he said while rubbing his chin. "What could we do in an empty house?". Blaine laughed, not bothering to scoff or roll his eyes. "Is that a yes?".

"No," Blaine said with a Smile.

"Okay well seriously, what should we do? You _know_ the two lovebirds are going to take a while, and that pizza place is like a 20-minute drive".

Blaine thought for a minute. "Cards?". Sebastian nodded, and Blaine walked over to the cabinet underneath the tv to grab the deck of cards. He bent down, searched for the deck, and felt hands on his ass. He was stupid to think that he could bend down in Sebastian's presence and not get felt up. He just continued to look for the cards, not saying anything. He kind of liked the feeling of Sebastian's hands. He saw the deck of cards but pretended that he didn't. He waited just a little bit longer before standing up. When he did, he turned around to a smiling Sebastian. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to the table to start dealing the cards. Sebastian sat across from him.

"You have to stop doing shit like that, Seb," Blaine said, even though that's not what he wanted.

"I'm just getting inspiration for when I don't have your mouth at my disposal. I would _hate_ to reuse old images of you," he said with a smile. Blaine had gotten better at not blushing at Sebastian's flirting, but this made all of the travel in his body move to his face.

He shook his head while smiling, and dealt the cards. To his surprise, after Sebastian had gotten a few sexual innuendos out of the way, he and Sebastian actually had a good conversation. They talked about how they missed Ohio, how much they liked their jobs and any other thing that came to mind. Blaine had always known that Sebastian was funny, but while they played cards, Blaine laughed more than he had in a long time. And none of it was nervous laughter from Sebastians flirting.

"Seriously?" Blaine said in shock.

"Yeah. My professor _actually_ hit on me. You see, I had failed one of the quizzes, and went up to him after class to ask if there was anything that I could do for extra credit," Blaine looked at him with an accusing look. "No! I swear, I didn't say it like that. I didn't mean _like that"._ Blaine nodded. "But then he was all," Sebastian set down his cards so that he could put his elbow on the table and imitate his professor. " _Why don't you come over to my house on Saturday. I'm sure there's some kind of extra credit that I could figure out,_ ". Blaine laughed. "And I'm all like, uh, no? He was bald and kinda fat, and I didn't even know he was gay. I mean, I know that I'm pretty irresistible," Blaine thought, _uh, yeah. "_ But, I never thought that I would attract my political studies teacher."

"So, what did you say?".

"Well..." Sebastian said while looking down, ashamed. "I said no, but then I failed another big test. So..." he looked at Blaine with a guilty look.

"No, you did not!" Blaine said with wide eyes.

"I mean, it was the end of the semester. I was going to have to re-take the class! Anyways, it wasn't that bad. It didn't last that long if you know what I mean,". Blaine laughed, and was about to say some kind of remark but was interrupted by Sam and Mercedes entering the front door with the pizza.

"Pizza time!" Sam said. "Wheres Rachel and Brody?".

"On a 'walk'" Blaine said with air quotes. Sam nodded understandings. Blaine was happy to have pizza, but he really wanted to keep talking to Sebastian.

Brody ad Rachel returned, and then they all ate pizza, talking about some issue that Rachel had with her showcase. Sebastian would bump his knee against Blaine's any time that Rachel said something stupid. Blaine would just smile down at his pizza. They continued on with that as they all finished their pizza.

Once everybody was done, Rachel grabbed a few bottles of wine and headed to the couch.

"I'll be back in a sec, I'm going to the bathroom," Blaine said while walking back to his and Sebastian's room.

"me too, I'm gonna change into shorts," Sebastian said as he followed Blaine back to their room. Blaine went to the bathroom and walked out as Sebastian was pulling up his shorts. Sebastian turned around and smiled at him. "How many of Sam's impressions do you think we're going to have to sit through tonight?".

Blaine laughed. "I don't know, I don't think we're watching a movie so I don't think that many,".

"Okay, I bet you Sam makes at least 20 impressions tonight,".

Blaine thought for a moment. "Okay, but if I win, I don't have to give you a blowjob".

Sebastian looked at him in awe, as if he had just asked him to give up something priceless, which made Blaine smile. "Okay, fine". Blaine smiled. " _But,_ If I win, you're sleeping naked tonight".

Blaine thought for a moment before sticking out his hand. "Deal".

The group all sat down in the living room, drinking multiple glasses of wine each. Without much wine in his system, Sam wasn't making any impressions, and Blaine felt confident. However, as the night progressed and the group started talking about their favorite movies (a conversation that Sebastian had started), Sam was making impressions of all of his favorite actors right and left. He couldn't stop rambling on about all of his favorite movies and Blaine couldn't stop him. Sebastian had a wide smile on his face the entire time. They were both keeping count and were at 17. Blaine was sweating.

Another impression. 18.

Another. 19.

A few more minutes passed without any talk of movies, and Blaine thought he was in the clear. Everyone was yawning anyway, so they would be going to bed soon. Just as Blaine was basically mentally taking his victory lap, Sebastian said something about Star Wars.

Sam opened his mouth, and Blaine dreaded the words to come out of his mouth next. "Luke, I am your father".

Sebastian smiled and turned to Blaine with a smirk. Blaine looked away from him, embarrassed for whatever was to follow that night. Just as he had predicted, people started yawning more and got up to head off to bed.

"Goodnight!" Sam and Mercedes said at the same time as they entered their room.

"Us too," Brody said while entering his and Rachel's room.

Once everybody else was in their rooms, Sebastian spun around to Blaine and smiled at him.

"I think I only counted 19," Blaine said, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

"Oh, no, Blaine. There were 20".

"Okay, well, I think I'm going to stay out here for a while," Blaine said while cuddling into the couch.

Sebastian pulled him up by his arm. "Nope, come on. A bet is a bet". Blaine knew he was right and followed him into their room.

Both him and Sebastian brushed their teeth at the same time. Blaine had a look of both fear and dread on his face, and Sebastian had a look of victory. They finished and walked over to the bed. Sebastian leaned against a wall and looked expectantly and Blaine. Blaine didn't move.

" _Blaine_ ".

"I know, I know. I'm going". He pulled off his shirt as slow as he could, hoping to delay the process. Sebastian sighed. He pulled down his pants, and then crawled into bed in just his boxers".

"You're not done yet," Sebastian said with a stern look. "Give me your boxers".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I'm almost finished with this story and want to write more Sebaline. Could you guys leave story ideas in the comments? I don't have a Tumblr and am blocked on ideas for Sebaline. Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so longggg

Blaine peeled off his boxers underneath the covers and tossed them to Sebastian with a defeated look.

"Aww, why so sad?" Sebastian said as he walked over to the bed, obviously happy. He climbed under the covers and then peeked his head underneath to look at Blaine. Blaine tried to cover himself up as best as he could, but he knew that there was no avoiding Sebastian seeing him. He just lied down and turned away from Sebastian, hoping that he would feel less exposed if his front side was hidden. Sebastian also lied down, facing Blaine. He put his head underneath the covers again and reached out to feel Blaine's ass.

"Sebastian," Blaine said but didn't slap him away. Sebastian didn't listen to him and just continued.

"I want it now".

Blaine turned his head around and looked at Sebastian with a pleading look. "I'm tired,"

"I don't care". He began to take off his pants. "I'm so hard right now". Blaine rolled his eyes and slid underneath the covers, hoping that he could get this over with quickly. "Uh uh, I want to see you," Sebastian said as he pushed the comforters away so that he could see Blaine, naked, about to suck his dick. "God, you're so hot,".

Blaine looked at Sebastian's cock and decided that he would try his hardest to make Sebastian finish quickly. He ran his tongue from the base to the tip, and swirled it around the top, collecting pre-cum. Sebastian let out a breathy moan, both from Blaine's tongue and just from seeing Blaine like this. This was what he had wanted since high school. Blaine sucked the tip of his cock, still moving his tongue around. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned his head back, but soon opened them because he didn't want to miss a single second of this. Blaine began to start taking more and more of Sebastian in his mouth, inching down until he was almost at the base. He deepthroated fast and then slowed down. Sebastian ached for the fast but loved the slow feeling of Blaine dragging his tongue up and down the vein on the bottom of his cock.

"Mmm, Blaine,". Hearing Sebastian moan out his name caused Blaine to start to get hard too, but he ignored the feeling and focused on pleasuring Sebastian. He began bobbing his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks on each pass. " _Fuck,_ Blaine," Sebastian said while Blaine sucked as far down as he could, as fast as he could. He could tell that Sebastian wasn't going to last much longer, and was proud at how quickly he could get Sebastian to be moaning his name. "Blaine-" Sebastian said, which was all the warning he gave before he was cumming. He shot spurts down Blaine's throat, moaning sharp _fucks_ as he did so. Blaine waited until he was sure that Sebastian was done, and pulled off of his dick with a pop. He crawled back up to his pillow, and he loved the sound of Sebastian panting and coming down from his orgasm.

" _Fuck_ Blaine, I always imagined that you'd be good, but I never finish that fast. You should be proud," Sebastian said, still breathless.

"I am," Blaine said with a smile. Sebastian turned towards Blaine and put his arm around Blaine's stomach. He pulled him in so that they were spooning, Blaine's bare ass against Sebastian's bare cock. " _Seb,"_ Blaine said while trying to squirm away. Sebastian's strong grip didn't let him.

"You know that we're going to end up here anyway," Sebastian said while reaching behind him with his free arm to turn off the lamp that was lighting up the room.

"Okay, but can you at least pull up your pants?".

"Mmm," Sebastian said while closing his eyes, not reaching down to pull up his pants.

"Sebbb," Blaine whined, trying to pull his ass away so that it wasn't touching Sebastian. It wasn't that he didn't like the feeling, but he was already hard from the blowjob, and he was beginning to become achingly hard. Sebastian knew the true reason why he was squirming away and responded by reaching his other free hand underneath Blaine's naked body and grabbing his hard dick. Blaine didn't object. Sebastian began to jerk Blaine off, slowly at first but soon speeding up. He still had his eyes closed and was obviously about to fall asleep. Blaine moaned a few times but finished quickly. He came into the comforter that was covering him, but he didn't care. Sebastian pulled his hand away from underneath Blaine and smiled a smile of victory. They both adjusted themselves so that they were more comfortable, but then immediately fell asleep. Blaine liked the feeling of having Sebastian wrapped around him and drifted asleep with a smile on his face.

Sebastian woke up first, shocked for a moment at Blaine's naked body pressed up against his. He remembered the events of the night before and smiled fondly, but the smile quickly disappeared. He wasn't quite sure what he and Blaine were going to do now. Everything that happened last night was all part of bets, but it didn't feel like Blaine was being forced to do anything. Or did it? Sebastian had no idea how Blaine was feeling, but he was sure that Blaine regretted it. Sebastian had given Blaine a blowjob before and they went on like everything was normal, but everything that had happened last night felt much more intimate. Sebastian shook the thoughts out of his head, he was probably just making all of this up because of some crush from high school.

Blaine began to stir, and Sebastian winced. He knew that this was Blaine waking up, and he wasn't quite prepared for how Blaine would react to the whole situation. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light. He rubbed them for a moment, not yet acknowledging Sebastian. He kept his hands shielding his hands for a few more seconds before removing them and turning around to look at Sebastian. Sebastian greeted him with a smile. "Hey,".

Blaine looked at him with a scrunched up, confused face. "Am I naked?". Sebastian nodded. "Oh, yeah," Blaine was remembering last night. He threw his head back on his pillow and covered his face with his hands. A look of sadness filled Sebastian's face. But then, Blaine started laughing. Not just a few chuckles, but he was full-on cackling into his hands.

"What?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

Blaine removed his hands and responded, still laughing a bit. "Just, you. I have no clue how you get me in these positions".

"I can think of a couple of other positions that I could get you into," Sebastian said with his same-old smirk. Blaine giggled. "But seriously, what do you mean?".

"I mean naked in our bed because of a bet and after giving you a blowjob that was traded for my stolen swim trunks".

Sebastian smiled. "I guess I'm just that charming".

Blaine smiled and rolled out of bed. He used a hand to cover up his dick but wasn't too careful about it. Sebastian had already seen everything. When he walked away from Sebastian, he was greeted with a whistle. Blaine grabbed some clothes and didn't bother going into the bathroom to change. He just stepped into a new pair of boxers and the same sweatpants and t-shirt that he had been wearing for days.

"No, don't put clothes _on,_ " Sebastian groaned as he got up from the bed, pulling the underwear up that had been around his ankles all night. Blaine laughed; he was starting to love all of the little flirty remarks that he got from Sebastian. He realized that tonight would be their last night together and that he would soon have to go without the flirting. He frowned as he thought about that, but a smile arrived back on his face when Sebastian squeezed his ass and asked, "Ready for breakfast?".

They walked out of their room together to go into the kitchen. They both mindlessly bumped into each other as they walked, not even realizing that they were doing it.

"Where's Brody and Rachel?" Blaine asked Sam.

"They're down at the lake, and Mercedes and I are about to go join them. It's so hot today, and we need to go swimming. There's breakfast made so eat up and come join us!" He yelled at the two boys as he followed Mercedes out the door.

"He's right, it _is_ hot this morning," Blaine said while wandering over to the rapidly cooling pancakes. He grabbed one and just ate it out of his hands with no syrup.

"Not as hot as you," Sebastian said and gave him a small spank. Blaine smiled. He wanted to ask Sebastian what they were doing, but decided against it and just decided that he would have a fun last day at the cabin with Sebastian, and not worry about anything. Sebastian followed Blaine's lead and grabbed a pancake to munch on. Blaine watched him as he ate it, watching his strong jaw moving up and down; Sebastian was staring off into space and didn't notice.

After Sebastian swallowed the last bite of his pancake, Blaine looked to the lake to make sure that nobody was watching them through the glass door. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed his mouth hungrily against Sebastians, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling on his hair as he did so. Sebastian let out a little grunt of surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss and put his hands on Blaine's waist. It was as if they were made to fit there. Blaine pulled away with a blush on his face. "Sorry,"

"Don't be," Sebastian said with his typical smirk. "You know, we don't have to head down to the lake _right_ away..." Sebastian said while leaning in closer to Blaine.

Blaine giggled and pulled Sebastian into their bedroom. "Get dressed," he said. Sebastian pouted but did as he was told. Blaine grabbed a pair of swim trunks that _fit_ and turned around to see Sebastian sat on the bed with a smile. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Watching you get changed,"

Blaine rolled his eyes but decided that he would play along. He put an _obviously_ fake sexy expression on his face and turned away from Sebastian. He slowly pulled down his sweatpants and pulled down his sweatpants. He was doing it teasingly, in slow motion. Once his sweatpants were at his ankles, he pulled one foot out of them and then flung them at Sebastian with his other foot. Sebastian caught them with a smile. Then, Blaine faced Sebastian and slowly took off his shirt. He wasn't trying to actually look sexy during this, he was just mocking Sebastian for wanting to watch him. It still had an effect on Sebastian though, which Blaine was starting to see through his light blue pajama pants. Lastly, Blaine decided to finish it off by bending over and slowly pulling off his boxers, making Sebastian's half-hard cock fully erect.

" _Shit_ ," Sebastian said while Blaine stood up and quickly put on his boxers. He walked over to Sebastian and looked at his cock. "That is _all_ your fault," Sebastian said.

"I know, I know," Blaine said while dropping to his knees. Sebastian smiled happily; he wasn't expecting this to happen this morning. "You have to be quick, they're waiting for us down at the lake".

" _Trust me_ , after your little strip show, I won't take long," Sebastian said while helping Blaine quickly take off his underwear. Blaine just laughed before taking Sebastian into his mouth. He didn't hesitate to start working his way down to the base, and Sebastian was quickly taking in sharp breaths and letting out small moans. Blaine was happy at how quickly he could get Sebastian close. He bobbed his head up and down a little longer, and he could tell that Sebastian was close.

Blaine pulled his mouth off and stood up. "Okay, let's go swimming!". Sebastian was not about to take this and pulled him back down to his knees. Blaine just laughed and took him into his mouth again, his throat already used to the intrusion. He sped up, and once he knew that Sebastian was almost there, he ran his tongue up the vein on the underside of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian moaned and came into Blaine's mouth, holding his hair to keep his head in place. Blaine swallowed every last drop and then rose to his feet. "Get dressed, I want to go swimming," he whined.

"I'm going, calm down sweetheart". Blaine laughed at this and picked up a pair of Sebastian's swim trunks that he particularly liked to watch Sebastian in and threw them at him. Sebastian pulled them up and squeezed Blaine's ass as they left to go down to the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but I'm pretty sure this is almost over :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one! Please leave comments, whether good or bad! :)

The cold water shocked Blaine but also felt refreshing as he cannonballed into the lake. He swam back up to the surface and took a deep breath while he pushed his curls off of his forehead. Just as he was catching his breath, Sebastian ran up the dock to jump right next to where Blaine was.

"Cannonball!" he said as he jumped nearly on Blaine. When he came back up, Blaine splashed him. Sebastian just smiled at the curly-haired boy. He was enjoying these little moments because he knew that they would leave the next day and he wouldn't get these little moments anymore. They both splashed each other and laughed while the other four were up on the dock.

"Guys, come over here!" Sam yelled, sitting with his legs off of the dock. Sebastian and Blaine swam over so that they were in front of where the others were sitting and tread water while waiting for what Sam wanted. "Cuz it's our last night, do you guys want to go out tonight? There's a-" Blaine stopped listening once he felt a hand sneak underneath the back of his swim trunks and grope his ass. He looked over at Sebastian but Sebastian was just listening intently as Sam described the bar that was in the city over. Blaine was glad that the water wasn't see through. "Blaine?" Sam asked, obviously having asked him a question that Blaine missed.

Blaine cleared his throat, trying to sound as non-flustered as he could. "Yeah, that sounds fun". It was hard for him to get the words out because Sebastian would not stop squeezing his ass. 

"Okay, then. Go after dinner?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. I'll make those burgers that we brought in like an hour for lunch". He began talking to Mercedes about something and Brody and Rachel decided to get back into the lake. Sebastian pulled his hand out of Blaine's trunks and swam away. Blaine angrily swam after him.

Once Sebastian stopped and Blaine caught up to him he said, "I'm going to fucking kill you, Sebastian".

Sebastian looked at him with that same puzzled look that he wears to get out of things. "What?". Blaine just lunged at him and tried to push his head underneath the water. They wrestled for a bit, but Sebastian was stronger than him and they ended up in a position where Sebastian was holding Blaine's arms still while he squirmed. "Shh, calm down sweetheart,". At that, Blaine kicked his knee forward and rammed it into Sebastian's cock. Sebastian groaned and let go of Blaine, reaching down to hold his dick. Blaine realized he might have talked it too far and winced at Sebastian's pain.

"Sorry," he said genuinely.

After Sebastian looked like the pain was manageable, he responded, "That's alright. You can make it better later".

Blaine just smiled and swam back towards the dock, not objecting to Sebastian's solution.

Sam made some burgers and the group all sat on the edge of the dock with a plate on their lap. They talked about what they had to do when they would leave the next day and about other things. Throughout lunch, Sebastian would bump his foot and leg against Blaine's and Blaine was smiling the whole time.

They finished eating and went back to the cabin to shower and play cards.

"Do you want to shower first?" Blaine asked.

"How about we shower together?" Sebastian said in his "sexy" voice. Blaine looked at him with a disapproving look. Sebastian put on a look that reminded Blaine of a little kid begging for something. "But you need to fix my boo-boo," he said in a little-kid voice. Blaine looked down at Sebastian's dick, remembering how he had kneed it before.

"No. I'll go first. _You_ wait for me to be finished," Blaine said while putting a finger in the middle of his chest to tell him that he was serious.

"Okay, okay. I love it when you owe me anyway," he said with a smirk.

Blaine turned to walk into the bathroom. "I do not owe you anything".

Blaine removed his clothes and hopped into the shower. He got his hair wet and attempted to wash away the lake water from his hair with shampoo. He scrubbed his curls as best as he could to get the grime out of his hair, and when he felt it was gone he began to rinse it out. As he was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair with his eyes closed, he heard the shower curtain being flung open.

"Bas," he groaned, annoyed that Sebastian couldn't follow simple instructions. He wiped the water away from his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. Even though he disapproved of him being in the shower, he couldn't help himself from staring at his body that never ceased to amaze him. "Get out," he said as firmly as he could. Sebastian just smiled and dropped to his knees. "No, Bas, not now, _oh,"_ he said once Sebastian's mouth began to wrap around his cock. "Bas," he tried to say disapprovingly but came out as a moan.

Sebastian pulled his mouth off. "Want me to stop?".

Blaine huffed a grunt and pushed Sebastian's head down so that his mouth returned back to its place around Blaine's dick. Sebastian just let out a little chuckle around Blaine's dick. He worked his way down as his throat got used to it, but he was quickly getting Blaine to squirm. He had come to know exactly what Blaine liked. He would deepthroat a few times, then run his tongue all over the tip of his dick, all while fondling his balls with his hand. Blaine responded _very_ well to Sebastian's now expert mouth. He let out a number of _Fucks_ and _shits_ and let Sebastian's name fall out of his mouth a few times. While Sebastian bobbed his head up and down, he looked up at Blaine and watched as he became close. He began to speed up and run his tongue up and down his vein on the bottom of his dick.

" _Fuck,"_ Blaine said as he came into Sebastian's mouth. He didn't need to warn Sebastian because Sebastian could tell when he would topple over the edge. Sebastian stood up, sporting a huge boner.

"Ready to make my _injury_ better?" Sebastian asked with a devilish grin. Blaine took a moment to catch his breath before looking at Sebastian with an annoyed look and dropping to his knees and returning the favor.

The group all ate a few slices of leftover pizza while playing cards until it was time to get ready to leave for the bar? club? Blaine hadn't been listening when Sam explained what it was earlier because Sebastian's hands had been in his swim trunks.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready," Blaine said while standing up from the table. Everyone else followed his lead.

Blaine was already in his underwear when Sebastian walked in and earned a whistle and a full body scan from him. Blaine rolled his eyes and slid on a pair of tight black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He figured that this outfit would fit whatever kind of place they would be going to.

While Blaine looked his outfit over in the mirror, he watched as Sebastian walked up behind him and slid his hands into Blaine's back pockets. Blaine didn't oppose, just continued to mess around with his curls until he was satisfied. Sebastian leaned his head down so that it was hovering over Blaine's neck. "If you're going to be wearing those pants all night, I'm in trouble".

Blaine let out a small chuckle before pushing his ass back into Sebastian's hands. Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss into Blaine's neck and then walked back into the bedroom. Blaine thought for a moment about how intimate all of their small actions had become and how he was not ready to leave him the next day. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and let out a deep breath, deciding to make the most of the night and have as much fun with Sebastian as he could.

"Ready, Killer?".

"Yup," Blaine said as he walked out the bedroom door in front of Sebastian.

"Okay, we can either take two cars and have two designated drivers, or we can squish. It's only like a 15-minute drive," Sam said once everyone was in the kitchen.

"I can just sit on Brody's lap," Rachel said with a small peck to Brody's cheek.

"I can be driver, I don't want to be hungover tomorrow," Sebastian said. Blaine looked at him with a look that showed his shock. He didn't know that Sebastian could be selfless.

"Great! Let's go," Sam said after grabbing his keys and walking out the front door.

They all climbed into Sam's car which proved to be big enough to fit the four in the back seat. Blaine sat in the middle (because he was "tiny") and did not like being squished up next to Rachel who whispered in Brody's ear for the whole drive. He ended up scooting a little closer to Sebastian (not that he minded).

When they walked into the bar, Blaine immediately loved it. It had cabin-like decorations but was more modern. The wall behind the bar looked like a glass garage, looking over the lake. The sun hadn't quite set yet so the light from the back wall lit up the bar as well as the soft lighting the inside. 

"10 shots of tequila please," Sam said to the bartender. Blaine told himself that he wouldn't let himself get shit faced, but he knew that he never lived up to his promises. Everyone started off with two shots but ended up getting more drinks as the night went on (except for Sebastian who stuck with a coke). The bar was more crowded than Blaine had expected, seeing as how small the town was, but Sam said that this was where everyone went, especially on a Friday night. There was loud music playing and a lot of people talking, but the noise in the bar wasn't deafening.

"You know, it's nice of you to be driver," Blaine said while leaning over to Sebastian, already on his third appletini for the night. He was slurring his words and having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Sebastian smiled because he forgot how much of a lightweight Blaine was.

"That's me, caring and considerate". Blaine giggled and slurped down the remaining drink that was at the bottom of the ice in his glass.

"Another one please!" Blaine said while holding up his glass.

"Okay, Killer, but after that it's water," he said, trying to keep Blaine from getting too drunk.

Blaine pouted. "You're no fun".

Sebastian just smiled a big smile.

Blaine downed his next drink and then got up from his seat. He began to dance and took Sebastian's hand in an attempt to get him to join him. "Blaine, no one's dancing," Sebastian said while looking around, embarrassed.

"I don't care" Blaine whined. Sebastian used the hand that Blaine had gripped onto to drag Blaine back to his seat. Blaine was loose with his body so it was easy to lead him back to his seat while he giggled.

Blaine rambled on for a while about some show that Sebastian had never heard of, but he just listened to drunk Blaine with a smile, loving how cute he was when he rambled on. They had been at the bar for about an hour and a half now, and Sebastian could tell that they needed to head back to the cabin soon before Blaine crashed. He was just drunk enough that he could still form sentences to talk about his show, but he changed the subject about every 10 seconds. Blaine stopped talking and then looked at Sebastian with a devilish grin. "Can I tell you a secret?".

"Of course, Killer," Sebastian said with a smile, hoping that he would get to hear something juicy.

Blaine leaned over in his seat so that his mouth was nearly touching Sebastian's mouth and whispered, "I want you to fuck me".

Sebastian's mouth opened in shock as Blaine leaned back while giggling. "Okay, killer. I think it's time we grab everyone and head back."

Blaine let Sebastian grab him lightly and drag him off of his seat. "Yeah, let's head back," he said with a gigglish grin, implying that something else would happen back at the cabin. Sebastian tried to ignore what Blaine asked him to do, but his mind continued to betray him with images of Blaine. Blaine on his back, moaning Sebastian's name, gripping onto Sebastian's arms so hard that they would bruise, Blaine- _no._ He couldn't do any of that, especially when Blaine was drunk out of his mind.

Sebastian rounded up everybody else (who were all drunk), yet none of them more than Blaine. He managed to squish everyone into the car again, but it was messier this time. Mercedes sat in the front seat after getting mad and ranting after Brody tried to sit in the front, saying something about how she was too good for the back seat. Sabastian ignored her and managed to get the others into the back seat. Blaine was in the window seat leaning his head against the window, Sam was leaning onto Blaine, Brody was in the other window seat, and Rachel was just kind of over the top of everyone. Once Sebastian drove out of the parking lot, everyone had their eyes closed and enjoyed whatever radio station Sebastian had turned on. Sebastian drove the fifteen minutes home, praying that nobody would throw up during the drive. Thankfully, no one did.

Once they arrived at the cabin, everybody made it back to their rooms. 

Blaine was a little more sober now, for his last drink had been two hours ago. He still felt a slight buzz that made his decision making a little looser. When the door to his and Sebastian's bedroom shut behind him, he walked up to Sebastian who was undressing. He put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "My offer still stands".

Sebastian was now in just his underwear and just removed Blaine's hands from his shoulders. "Blaine, you're drunk".

"Not really, it wore off. I want this. We're leaving tomorrow morning". Sebastian could tell that he had sobered up, but he still wasn't sure that it was the best decision. He didn't know when he would see Blaine again, he didn't know if he could just fuck him and leave the next morning.

"I know, but just go to bed". He walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he left the bathroom, his jaw dropped. Blaine was standing naked in front of him, confidently. "Just fuck me, Sebastian".

Sebastian didn't need to be asked twice. He walked over to Blaine and captured his lips in a fierce, strong kiss. Blaine's hands made their way up to Sebastian's hair to pull him deeper and Sebastian's hands made their way to Blaine's ass (of course). Throughout all of their fooling around on the trip, they had never kissed. It was different for them but amazing. There had always been a spark between them that was just now being released. It felt as if their lips were made for each other. 

Sebastian moved their kiss to the bed and laid Blaine down. He kissed down his neck, chest, and hips, leaving hickeys as he went. He made his way to Blaine's dick and licked a strip from the base to the tip. He started off teasingly as he always did, but Blaine groaned and grabbed the hair on Sebastian's head, signaling that he wasn't in the mood for teasing tonight. Sebastian chuckled and gave his dick a few sucks before getting up. Blaine let out a confused grunt but smiled when Sebastian dug around in his bag to pull out a bottle of lube.

"You brought lube on _this_ trip?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"Are you complaining?" Sebastian asked while walking over. Blaine shook his head and backed up on the bed. Sebastian pulled off his boxers and crawled so that he was hovering over him. His lips captured Blaine's in another passionate kiss, but he pulled back to begin to prepare Blaine. Blaine leaned his head back and closed his eyes while Sebastian lubed up his fingers. Sebastian bent his head down to kiss all over Blaine's chest while he stuck one finger up Blaine. Blaine rocked his hips into Sebastian's finger, desperate for more. Sebastian let out a breathy laugh and sat back up to lube up another finger. When he stuck two fingers in, Blaine felt a sharp pain for a moment but it slowly melted into pleasure. Sebastian moved his fingers in and out of Blaine and then began to scissor them to stretch Blaine out even more.

"Come onnn" Blaine whined.

Sebastian shushed him and added a third finger for a moment before pulling out and starting to lube up his cock. Blaine leaned his head back into the pillow when Sebastian lined his dick up with Blaine's hole. He began to slowly push in and Blaine drew in a sharp breath. Sebastian eased his way in until his waist met Blaine's ass. He waited there for a moment to wait for Blaine to adjust, and then slowly worked his way in and out. Blaine felt a little pain for a moment, but it slowly went away after a few thrusts of Sebastian's cock. Once he was ready for Sebastian to speed up, he started moving his hips with Sebastian's so that when Sebastian's cock was entering him Blaine's ass was crashing against Sebastian's hips.

"Alright, alright, Killer," Sebastian said with a smile. Blaine looked up at him with a frown. Sebastian took the hint and began to speed his thrusts up.

" _fuck,_ Seb," Blaine said while reaching up to grab Sebastian's arms that were on either side of Blaine's head. Sebastian let go of any restraint he may have had and began to relentlessly point into Blaine. Blaine tried to bite back his moans but accidentally let a few slip out. He just hoped none of their friends would hear.

"Shit, fuck, shit, Seb," Blaine was letting out words quietly after every one of Sebastian's thrusts, which turned Sebastian on more than he thought it would. Blaine's faces that he was making weren't helping either. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Seb, I'm close," Blaine said with the most beautiful look on his face.

"Cum," Sebastian grunted. And Blaine did just that. Stripes of Blaine's cum coated Sebastian's chest, which led to Sebastian letting out a final grunt and cumming inside of Blaine. Blaine felt the hot liquid fill his hole up before Sebastian pulled out and crashed down next to Blaine.

" _Fuck,"_ Sebastian said, out of breath.

"Yeah," Blaine replied. Blaine sat up and grabbed his discarded t-shirt off of the ground and offered it to Sebastian to clean himself off. Sebastian took it and wiped off his chest. After Sebastian discarded the shirt on the ground, Blaine turned off his lamp and leaned his head down on Sebastian's chest and they both drifted off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine woke up to the feeling of Sebastian's fingers absentmindedly playing with his curls. He smiled and turned his head that was on Sebastian's chest so that he looked into his eyes.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

Sebastian bent his head down to kiss Blaine's forehead. Blaine smiled at the innocent gesture, happy that they weren't going to make this awkward. Sebastian slid his chest out from underneath Blaine's head, and Blaine whined at the absence of his source of warmth.

"Nooo, come backkk".

"Wish we could stay here all morning, Killer, but we're leaving in an hour".

Blaine flipped over to throw his face into the pillow, pouting. He was acting annoyed at having to get up, but he was really dreading having to leave Sebastian. He knew that they couldn't begin some sort of relationship; Sebastian was like a 2-hour train ride away and he just knew deep down that they wouldn't work anywhere other than the bedroom. At this thought, Blaine decided that he wanted to play to their strengths one more time. He stood up from the bed, still naked from the night before, and walked over to Sebastian who was busy packing up his bag.

"Seb," Blaine said seductively.

Sebastian turned around and looked Blaine up and down, licking his lips. "Killerrr, we really have to get going".

"Mmm," Blaine said while taking Sebastian's hands in his own and putting them on the globes of his ass. "I think we have a little more time, don't we?".

Sebastian gave in and pulled Blaine into a kiss, throwing them on the bed.

Sebastian and Blaine both stood in the bathroom mirror, fixing up their ruffled hair. "That was fun," Sebastian said with a smirk. He smacked Blaine on the ass as he left the bathroom. Blaine smiled at himself in the mirror one more time before leaving.

"What am I going to without being able to make you blush every day?" Sebastian said while he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"I guess you'll just have to find someone else," Blaine said while smiling up at Sebastian. He gave him a peck on his lips. Blaine grabbed his duffel bag and walked over to the bedroom door. He reached out to grab the knob, but hesitated and turned back around to Sebastian. "Uh- if you're ever in the city..."

"Fuck yeah, Killer," Sebastian said before leaning down into what they both knew would be their final kiss. Blaine nodded and then opened their bedroom door, sad to know that his little fling would be ending so soon.

"You guys ready?" Sam yelled from outside the front door. Blaine noticed that almost everything from the cabin had already been loaded into the car, and he felt bad that he and Sebastian didn't help.

"Yep!" Blaine responded. They walked out to the cars; Blaine threw his bag into Sams's car, and Sebastian threw his bag into his. They closed their trunks and then walked over to where the others were standing in a circle.

"Guys, this was so fun. Thanks for inviting us," Rachel said.

"I know, it was. So I was thinking, do you guys know how to ski?" Sam said with his arm wrapped around Mercedes. The rest of the group nodded. "Well, Mt. Windham is only like a twenty-minute ride from here, what do you guys say we all come up this winter for a ski trip?".

"Now _that_ sounds like fun," Sebastian said with his signature smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know if anyone wants me to write a time when Sebastian is in the city or when they go to the cabin for a ski trip


End file.
